


Recovery (Complete)

by SeekerVonYuki



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, He REALLY needs hugs, Luigi needs a hug, Protective Big brother Mario, Tw: Self Harming, Tw: Self starving, luigi-centric, self hating, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerVonYuki/pseuds/SeekerVonYuki
Summary: WARNING Self-harming. Trying Suicide. Self Starving. Force Feeding. - Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi is the sweetest and the most helpful person you can ever meet. He gives everyone a very *Happy* smile as soon as he meets them. Luigi... Is the youngest brother to Mario. Luigi is always stuck being player 2, but that's O K A Y.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi, Princess Peach/Mario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: That's Fine (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on fanfiction.net!  
> Which I uploaded this from!  
> (I'm the author)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Self Harm

**Chapter 1** : That's Fine (Edited)

* * *

"See ya later bro!" Luigi called out as Mario leaped out the front door to again: recuse Princess Peach from the dreadful King Browser. That's like the 3rd time this week that Peach got kidnapped. The front door slammed behind Mario as he left.

Luigi sighed as he let his smile drop and then threw out his own breakfast, which seems to be untouched, into the trashcan then he put the dirty dishes in the sink to wash them later.

Luigi went upstairs into his room with a glass of iced cold water. After, he downed the glass he then set the empty glass down on the bedside dresser and opened a drawer.

Inside the drawer where his 2 friends: His Journal and His Razor. The journal was to write down his thoughts without disturbing Mario or anyone, for that matter.

I mean, Mario has better things to do other than listen to his brother and or spend time with him. That's fine.

Luigi took the Razor and then closed the drawer as he headed to the bathroom.

Once, inside the bathroom, he locked the door in the process, he then when over to the sink to start the running water.

He rolled up his sleeve, to expose his wrist: He then took the razor and, ever-so-slowly, glides the metal against his skin, cutting it: **again** , **again** and **again**.

He then held his bleeding wrist under the cold running water. He was numb to the pain.

After all, he _will always b_ e player 2, and he will _always be stuck_ in his big brother's shadow, _always_ **forgotten**. But, that's fine. _Everything_ is _fine_.

His glance went to his wrist, watching the blood leave his skin and going down the drain. After a few more minutes of watching, he then patches up his self infected wounds.

He then cleans up his mess and exits the bathroom. He then put his razorback in it's hiding spot.

After a while, Luigi just sat on his bed, listening to the silence all around him. His brain felt fogged. He felt **useless**.

After an hour, Luigi changes clothes from his pajamas to a long dark green flannel and jeans to get ready for the day, this time he's going food shopping, **alone** , to buy Ingredients for dinner later on in the evening.

* * *

**A/N: This is a terrible story, but hey I was bored and I wanted a story where Luigi is hurting himself...why not? Anyways I know I will get hate for this but hey its 3:30 in the morning.**

**I was very tired, I know this chapter and story is going to be shitty, but I need a small warm-up to get ready for creative writing.**

**Please comment if you want me to stop or continue. ehh whatever.**

_**(New) A/N: Wow. It's been forever. I cleaned a little bit of this chapter.** _


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Hungry (Edited)

**Chapter 2** : I'm Not Hungry (Edited)

* * *

'Hmm... what should I make for dinner tonight?' he thinks to himself as he got a cart.

'Should I make Lasagna or should I make Spaghetti?' as he walks to the pasta isle. he then stopped in-front of the boxes of pasta and starts to make a decision. After a while he went with his second choice: Spaghetti, Mario's favorite dish. Mario could eat truck loads of it! Luigi chuckled to himself. Then he pushed the cart along to get each necessary ingredient from each isle for tonight's dish.

"Lu~i~gi!" he last heard as someone's hands went over his eyes.

"Gah! who's there?!"

"Guess silly!"

He took a few seconds and shyly said: "D-Daisy?"

"Correct-o!" as she put her hands down and then Luigi span around to face her.

Daisy put both her hands behind her back and giggles at Luigi as he blushes at her.

Daisy stopped giggling and looked at Luigi, worriedly.

"Luigi, you look pale and skinny as a rail."

Luigi just smiled.

"Have you been eating?"

"Yep, 3 meals a day!" he nods his head and tries to convince her with a smile.

"Have you been going out at all?"

"It seems, that I might be a little bit lazy...that's why I haven't really left the house, I have been reading to many comic book series!" Luigi shyly laughed the blush grew larger as he rubs the back of his head.

Daisy sighed, why must she worry so much about this plumber?

"So, Daisy why are you here?" Luigi asked, trying to change the subject from himself and his _lies_.

"Hmmm...I was bored so I decided to do some shopping. eh, but when I saw you I changed my plans, completely."

Luigi tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Daisy just giggled

"Are you free after you know, your little grocery trip?" Daisy said devilish

Luigi blushed even harder and just nods.

"Then I, Princess Daisy, will challenge you to play Just Dance!" said Triumphantly as she points to Luigi.

'Oh boy, there might be a catch...' Luigi though knowing Daisy

"But..there's a catch: The loser has to play the saxophone!" Daisy said

Luigi froze.

"Pffftt...HAHA!" Daisy let out a huge laugh as she held onto her stomach.

"Eh?!" Luigi mouth hung opened

"Got ya! oh boy you should of seen your face!"

"Heeeyyy! that's not nice, Daisy! you could have given me heart attack!" Luigi whines at her.

Daisy wiped her eyes from laughing so hard

"I was kidding, the loser has to buy the other person ice cream!"She finished as she sticks out her tongue at Luigi.

'Just dance?... Why Challenge me?...I am going to lose any way... I'm not good at dancing...but if it makes her Happy...then..'

"You're on!" Luigi exclaims Mustering up his strength to make it sound he's happy about it.

"Then my house after dinner, it's on. Better get ready to have your ass whooped into the next dimension!" Daisy shot at him

"I'll make a note. I'm not even surprised, see you after dinner!" Luigi grins and blushes as Daisy walks away.

'I wonder if she likes me.' Luigi thought as he turns his attention back to his shopping, smiling to himself.

then he rolls his cart into the checkout line and waits for his turn to check out.

' _ **No** , I don't think she has feelings for me, I'm just a sad excuse._' His smile dropped

"Next in line please!"

 _'I'm just wasting oxygen, by being here.'_ Luigi thought darkly.

"Sir! Your next in line!"

"Oh right, sorry about that, I was lost in thought!" Luigi rushed to the cashier and hurriedly took out his items from the cart.

** -Timeskip- **

After, his food shopping trip Luigi decides to go home.

"There's nothing really going on today…" said Luigi as he looked around. The sun is setting and atmosphere is happy.

Luigi sighed as he made his way back home, He passed by a park where a couple of people and toads were playing on the playground set.

 _'I doubt anyone would miss me when I'm gone from this world. No one would be sad, everyone would be happy that **weak** player 2 is gone, **permanently**. Then Mario wouldn't have to worry about anything. He would just carry on, and keep having awesome adventures, like nothing ever happened. But, hey at least everyone else would be happy, which makes me happy that I'm doing them a favor.'_ Luigi got even deeper into his thoughts, that he didn't realize that he's home

Luigi stepped inside _Mario's_ house and went to the kitchen to get started on _Mario's_ dinner.

* * *

**_-(Mario's Side)-_ **

"Oh Mario, you saved me!" Peach said as she hugged Mario and then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks Princess!" Mario said as he blushes red while he embraced her.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but: Me and my army is all tired so...can we call it off for the next 3 weeks? I don't think I can take anymore hits.." Browser said as he cracks his back and yawns.

"Yeah, same here!" said Mario as he walks pass Browser to the exit.

"I can't wait to go home for a long shower!" said Peach as she followed behind Mario.

"Oh yeah, Mario..before you go, why did you plan all of this?" Bowser asked as sat back on his throne, he needed a break, cause his feet were killing him.

Mario stopped in his tracks as Peach walks past him humming along but stops as well, and faces Mario waiting for an answer.

"Which part?" said Mario as he turns to face Bowser's direction

"Yea, I kinda want to know too!" Peach said

"All of it. From point A to B." Bowser answered

"If you were bored: Mario we could of done something to pass the day away, like play _Mario Party_ or even _Mario Kart_! Or even _Star Rush_!" Peach exclaimed.

after, a while of silence, Mario spoke.

"That's not it…Can I tell you both something that's been bothering me?"

"You can tell me anything! You know Your my best friend: Mario." Peach said

Bowser just nods his head and waits to listen to Mario's statement.

"Well it's about Luigi I don't think he's been eating…at all"

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Peach

"This morning: I don't think Luigi ate his breakfast."

"Maybe, he's not hungry?"

"I don't know, but I want to get to the bottom of it"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Bowser suggested

"Here's were the trouble starts: He just smiles at me, says that 'he's good', he then brushes it off and changes the subject.. but It seems a bit fishy to me... I don't he hasn't been leaving the house when I'm home, but tonight it's going to change: I asked Princess Daisy to spend some time with him so I can try and get to the bottom of this." Mario continued

"Welp, I wish you luck, Mario, I hope it's nothing too serious!" Bowser then yawned.

"Me neither" said Peach.

"Well, we should get going, see you later Bowser!" Mario exclaims as he waves goodbye then walks to the exit.

"See you!" Peach said as she follows Mario out.

"I hope, he's alright."

"Same here…"

* * *

_**-(Back to Luigi)-** _

Mario's Dinner is finally done, Luigi gives a huge tired smile as he fixes Mario's plate and then he sets the plate of food down in front of Mario, that was still hot, on the table. Luigi stood back to admire his handy work.

Luigi ignored his stomach and when upstairs to get ready for his play-date with Daisy, I mean, they are just friends, there's no way that she would have feelings for him. That's just crazy talk!

Luigi decided to wear a dark green sweatshirt with a huge star on the front and some blue jeans.

After a few minutes, Luigi went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After he was done, he went downstairs to wait for Mario.

After a while, he heard the front door open. Luigi's head snapped up from the book he was reading to greet his brother with a wave.

"Yo, Bro! I'm home!" Mario exclaims as he puts his hands on his own hips.

"Welcome Home, Mario!"

"Thank you, bro!"

Mario took off his shoes and started towards the kitchen

"Man, I'm starving~! Eh?! Spaghetti?! Oh, Luigi! You shouldn't have!" Mario then walked and sat down at the table to eat.

Luigi just giggled and smiled as he closed the book and sat it down on the coffee table.

Luigi got up and put on his shoes

"Heya, Bro, Whatcha doing?"

Luigi looked back to see Mario at the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyes following Luigi's every movement: Mario seems to have a stern look in his eyes.

Luigi finished tying up his shoelaces and stood up heading towards the door when a hand lands on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"Luigi, where are you going?" Mario asked as he put his hand away from Luigi and let his hand come back to his side.

"Um..Oh, Daisy challenged me to a dance off at her house: The loser has to buy the winner ice cream."

"Ah, Finally! The love bugs are finally having a date!"

This statement made a red-faced Luigi spun around to face an amused Mario

"We are just friends!"

"Yea, Yea and water is wet."

"Anyways, I should maybe get going..." Luigi turned around once more

The hand was back on his shoulder, the grip is tight.

"We need to talk, Luigi"

Luigi sighed, he doesn't want to play any more games right now. So, Luigi turned his body to look back at Mario.

"I..I think, you should eat."

"Mario, I'm fine...I just ate a few hours ago, before you came home."

The hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Luigi. I forbid you to leave this house until you eat dinner."

"W..What am i, four?!"

Luigi smacked Mario's hand off of his shoulder and then opened the front door, only for the door to slam closed by Mario's open palm.

"I told you: I ate."

"L-Luigi, I know you haven't been eating. Please."

Luigi stayed silent

_'Great...Today's just my day. I'm a huge screw up. I even disturbed Mario...'_

"My point still stands: You are not leaving.. Until you eat your dinner. Or, do I need to cancel that play-date?"

Luigi sighed and shoved both of his hands in the front pocket of his sweat shirt then turned to face him.

Mario eyes stayed on Luigi and waits for an answer from his younger taller brother.

"Well?"

Luigi sighed in defeat

"Fine, you win."

* * *

Mario set down the plate of steaming spaghetti in front of Luigi, who has a fork in his dominant hand

"Bon-Appetit!" Mario said happily as he plopped back down in his seat across from Luigi, to resume reading his book.

Luigi just stared at the food on the plate. He felt his stomach turn, in **Disgust**.

"Um, Bro, Why don't you read in the living room?"

"If my body hits the lazy boy recliner, I would clock out. Plus, I heard From Peach It's a good read."

Luigi sighed, He really didn't like the sensation of eating.. He likes it: when there's no food in his stomach.

Luigi lift his fork onto the plate and twirled the pasta onto said fork. He then slowly raised the fork into his mouth and closed his mouth.

It took so much courage to not gag and spit it out: Slowly, Luigi started to chew. After a while of said chewing: He shuddered but swallowed the pasta and tomato sauce mixture. Mario's eyes darted back to his book as he gave a small nod, in approval.

"And Like we agreed: You have to finished the whole serving."

"Wait a second, we never agreed on anything!"

Mario got out his flip phone, his attention still on the book, and was about to press 'call Daisy'

"Okay! Okay! Alright. I get it. I'll eat it all."

_'One bite down, a little bit more to go.'_

Mario put the flip phone down and drank from his glass of soda.

"I already texted Daisy, You're going to be late. She said it was perfectly fine, after all: You need to keep your strength up."

_'If I have any. I'm not strong. I'm weak, always will be.'_

Luigi gulped and when for a second bite of the pasta dish.

* * *

Luigi set down the fork on his now empty dish. He feels **G** **ross** , He feels **Heavy.** Luigi _**Doesn't**_ like it.

"Good Job, Bro!" Mario said as he picked up the dirty plate and silverware, to which he put them both in the skin to soak.

"Now, do you feel your head clearing? Do you have the courage to face Daisy?"

_'No. I don't.'_

* * *

**Author note: See? Luigi, people love you and care about you!**

**School is starting this Wednesday, so I will try and finish this story before then...Plus, story is a little warm for my class. So yea….and depending on assignments this story might be used….so Good night everyone.**

**(1.10.20) Author Note: My poor boy! I'm going back and editing this thing. IT needed it XD i hope you don't mind, but Im changing a few things to make it run a little smoother. See you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: No one would miss me...

**Chapter 3** : No one would miss me...

* * *

Luigi exited the house and walked as far away as possible, and when the coast was clear he went behind a random toad's house and up-chucked everything.

"There we go now, it's time for me to get over to Daisy's." he said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and wiped his finger inside his pocket then he continued walking to Daisy's house

* * *

**-Mario's Side-**

After, Mario cleaned up the dishes from earlier, he decided to go upstairs to see if Luigi is truly alright. Luigi is his brother, after all.

He stepped into his brothers room and flipped on the lights. Luigi always kept his room clean and tidy as a whistle.

Mario than rummaged through Luigi's desk, dresser, then looked under Luigi's bed...Everything seems to be in order..except…

He got up from the floor and opened the bedside drawer and he peeked inside to find: a Old beaten up Journal with no name.

Mario picked up the Journal and started to open it, upon opening it a razor fell out.

Mario felt his body go numb and felt sweat form on his brow as he picked up the razor, a million thoughts were zipping through his head

_' **Why does Luigi have this thing**?'_

He quickly opened the book and read one of the pages:

It reads

_"Why do I exist? What am I good for? I mean, Mario gets all the attention: After all, he's the hero. ...he's also treasured by everyone. Not me. Mario always go on grand ole adventures with everyone, most of the time, I'm always the one being left behind. I also feel like a burden to Mario. I should pack up and leave the Mushroom kingdom. After all, I guess: I will be in Mario's shadow...Always and forever…_

_Everyone is happy without me...They don't need me… What's the use of me and my existence, anyway? I am just wasting oxygen. Cutting.. doesn't make the process go any faster and starving myself is taking too much time..…I think.. **Today would be a good day to die...** "_

Mario couldn't read anymore. as tears started to roll down his face and hit the pages of Luigi journal..

 _His Brother_...His _only_ family Mario has left….wishes to have **never** been born.

 _His Brother_ has been cutting himself...right under his nose...whenever Mario wasn't home…

 _His Brother_ Has been starving himself, for god knows how long.

Mario couldn't take it anymore: so he ran downstairs and out the door.

He wanted to make sure his baby brother is safe.… he dreaded the thought of Luigi killing himself.

He activated the warp pipe and jumped in to go to Daisy's house while sobbing and praying for his baby brothers safety.

* * *

_**-Mushroom Kingdom-** _

"Man! I am beat!" Daisy said as she plopped down on the comfortable couch and drank her iced cold water from her glass with a straw.

"And.. it seems I have lost" Luigi said sounding upset, He plopped right on the carpeted floor and sipped some water from his glass.

"I guess, I have to buy you some ice cream, then?"

"Nah, don't bother..I was just kidding on the 'buying the winner ice cream'" said Daisy

Luigi blinked and got up from the floor to face Daisy, who has a smirk on her face from watching her score rain supreme On Just Dance.

"But a deal is a deal...I have to buy you ice cream, that's the rule!"

"That's okay, Luigi. I just wanted you to have fun…" Daisy confessed as she put down her empty glass, aside from the ice, down on the coffee table and snapped her attention back to Luigi.

"So, wait...you planned this challenge for me?" Luigi asked as he blushed.

Daisy nodded

"I guess, I had fun, too." Luigi confessed blushing even harder

"Well, I'm glad You had fun, with me." Daisy has a light blush on her cheeks

The grandfather clock has struck midnight.

"It's late, Should I see you out?" Daisy asked

"If you want...It's your choice."

Daisy nodded and got up then walked to the front door with Luigi at her side.

Luigi opened the door and was about to step out.

"Sooo...I was thinking…" Daisy started as she played with her fingers

"Hm?" Luigi stopped and looked at Daisy whose face got slightly pinker as her eyes avoids his face…

"We should do this again sometime: I had lots and lots of fun tonight, Beating your behind!" Daisy smiled and stuck her tongue out at him as her blush dimmed a little.

"Sounds good to me, Daisy!" said Luigi and flashed her a smile.

"Well, Next time the challenge will be harder, you better be prepared!"

"I will stay up and practice to beat you! You can count on it!"

"Oh, really? I bet 5 coins you can't beat me!" Daisy laughed

"You're probably right!" he laughs along with her

But, all laughter was cut short when a booming voice called Luigi's name out of nowhere..

Luigi jumped and looked at whoever shouted his name, to his shock: it was Mario. In the middle of Luigi's path.

Mario was holding something, it looked to be a book with no name on it...Luigi realized that the book was his journal, he froze up.

Suddenly, Peach came behind Daisy and ran to greet Mario, but stopped when she saw Mario's face, he was crying and he wasn't happy, so she side steps out of his way and turns to face Daisy and Luigi.

Mario came closer to Luigi

"Luigi.." Mario started as tears started to fall.

"Luigi, You could of told me..What's on your mind….We are family...you know? you don't have to do all of this.." Mario said softly as he hugs Luigi as he let the journal fall to the ground. Mario broke down: sobbing and shuddering.

That's when Luigi snapped out of it.

"Yea, right, and then your just going to leave me in the dust, again?" Luigi said as he tried to push Mario away..

But Mario's grip tightened as he sobbed harder while shaking his head 'No'.

"Please..Don't kill yourself...Luigi"

Daisy and Peach froze after hearing that: _Luigi was planning on killing himself?!_

"Oh, yea?" Luigi said as he forcefully pushed Mario away from him, Mario landed on his ass on the ground, he looked up to see a _frowning_ Luigi.

"Listen here, _Brother_ " Luigi said with venom in his voice

Mario tried his best not to let out a sob.

"Stop this 'I care about you because I'm your brother' Crap. I have been stuck in your shadow for 37 years. You never cared about me, so drop it. Everyone would be happier if I was gone, I'm just wasting air. Half of the toads don't even know me...How could you look through my stuff?! Why did you!?" Luigi said as angry tears started to form.

Luigi was getting ready to run to the forest but that's when Daisy ran up to him and said "I love you please... don't do this." she said as she started to cry she attempted to give Luigi a hug but Luigi Dodged and ran to the forest..

Peach ran over to Mario with tears in her eyes and stated "We have to stop him! he might kill himself! I will give news to the Toads to start looking for him!" She helped Mario up and hugged him tightly then she ran into the castle to wake up everyone.

Daisy wiped her tears and ran after Luigi but Mario held her back.

"What the!? Let me go!" Daisy struggled

"No, Daisy..You have to stay here."

"Why should I!?"

"It's dangerous to go alone you might get hurt and we wouldn't want to lose, you too, like Luigi." said Mario still in tears to the point, hyperventilating.

Daisy stopped struggling and looked at Mario...Mario doesn't look too well...He was still crying from the thought of him losing of his brother and the fact that he's shaking and hyperventilating...Mario just looks so _broken_.

"Alright, I will join the toads to help look for him." Daisy sighed and Mario let go of her shoulder, Daisy just makes her way back into the castle.

Mario sighed trying to stop his shaking and picked up Luigi's Journal of feelings and went inside the castle as he closes the front door.

Peach gave Mario a bedroom and pitchers of water, so that he could rest and to stay hydrated until the search party began...

Mario couldn't sleep at all, because he kept dreaming about Luigi successfully committing suicide. Mario curled up and hugs his Little brothers book as he trembles while tears start to form, again.

"Oh, god Luigi..I am so sorry….Please let him be okay.." Mario said as he cries and hugs the book tighter.

Then Mario heard the bells of the church and that only means: The search party has begun.

Mario jumped up and got dressed, after that: he fled out the room, silently praying for his Brothers safety.

They searched high and low in the forests, in everyone's houses and in the desert, as well as all the Bowser castle levels ... but nothing...

* * *

**Authors note: Well, that's that! Chapter 3 is done! This took a little bit of time! But I got through it..Thanks to my ex for helping me with this chapter and chapter 2, I didn't force him! Mario, isn't doing to well right now. Luigi is his only family he got. I wanted to focus a bit on Mario and Luigi this chapter! But yea….**

**Suicide is not funny if there is someone you know facing similar problems help them out, as in listening to them, or call the suicide hotline. Please there's people who care about you. Every single one of you. I mean it.**

_**(New)Authors note: Oh geez, this was a little bit of a difficult one to try and edit and fix up. I hope you like the repairs.** _


	4. chapter 4: So Tired (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Drowning

**Author Note: Guess who's back! I wanted to fix up this story before writing more. Happy 2020, everyone~! Thank you for being patient with me, I apologize for the writing block~! Let's gooo! Also: Trigger warning: Drowning.**

* * *

_Its...So nice and cold..._

_I grinned_

_No one will find me._

I fasten the vine around my waist, which the other end of the vine is tied to a rock.

I put the rock in the icy cold water before sliding my body in the water.

_It..its so nice..._

_I have been running for hours._

_I needed this._

_I'm so tired._

_I'm so tired of being a burden._

_I'm so tired of living..._

I lay on my back and start to float on my back.

_I can't wait to go to sleep._

_I can't wait..._

I yawned

I let my body go under the water, I don't mind the cold, anymore.

**There's no use in fighting.**

_Its so peaceful here. I'm so happy: I get to die in peace._

Now, _**Everyone**_ is happy.

Mario is _**probably**_ sitting at home, reading a book, not a care in the world.

Peach is _ **probably**_ trying out different recipes, that's always her favorite past time.

Daisy is _**probably**_ trying her hand at tennis, she was always the sporty one.

Bowser is _**probably**_ thinking of ways to 'kidnap' Princess Peach: He and Mario always had fun.

I'm so happy.

Now, They don't need to care about me, anymore.

Im..getting sleepy...

Is it my time already?

Now, I can leave everything behind knowing that they don't need me.

I'm ready to give up. I'm ready to leave.

….

Goodbye: Mario, Peach And Daisy. I'll miss you all.


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**_..Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.._ **

Luigi opened his eyes slowly to see he was in some sort of hospital room: Blue walls, a window right next to the bed, a TV monitor, which is mounted to the wall and a heart monitor to which Luigi is attached too.

He...Failed. He is alive. He Failed.

He looked at what he's wearing a Green sweater, newly knitted with the words: 'Best Brother.' He grinned softly remembering that this was Christmas present from their parents, that one year That their mother wanted the brothers to have matching sweatshirts For a Christmas family Photo, But in different colors: Mario's has the Red one. He wiped some tears out of his eyes from the happy memory.

**You've failed. You Don't deserve Emotions. Weak.**

Luigi's body wasn't cold, it was warm from the room and the five heavy blankets that he was all snuggled under. He gently pushed some covers off of him, because he was a little warm. He was taken aback when he found that his arms were all bandaged up, and his jumping leg is encased in blue case, he must of broken it during his _attempt_.

**Useless. Useless. Useless. That's what you are.**

'Why...I thought the area was good enough to hide...?'

His head snapped up when he hear the door knock jingle and open to reveal a Blue Toad, wearing a Nurses hat. The Toad stopped at the doorway and blinks a few times.

"Luigi? ...I..Im going to get the doctor, Oh my goodness!" The toad then turned around and dashed down the hall, yelling for a doctor.

* * *

Princess Daisy came down the Spiral staircase, dressed in her orange pajama's. She walks to the dining room to see Peach comforting Mario as he looks out the window with a blanket around his shoulders, Luigi's Blanket, that Mario brought with him.

It's been Three weeks, since they found Luigi.

"...It's my fault...I didn't stop and listen to him."

Peach just stayed silent and got him a box of tissues, Daisy saw there was a bit of a pile by Mario's feet. She guessed that Mario didn't get enough sleep, again. Daisy and Peach had their fair share of crying, But this hit Mario the most. They were Family. Mario and Luigi. _Brothers._

_*Flashback*_

_Finding Luigi wasn't an easy task, Thank the stars that Bowser and his army, plus all of the enemies on each level helped too. Bowser send out his Koopas and instructed them to not fight Luigi, but to report back to him. The Piranha plants had their mouths closed and didn't go back into their pipes. If Luigi fell: Paragoombas would fly around with nets attached to their feet, to try and catch him. Chomp-Chomps were used to try and sniff out Luigi's scent, There was a lot of group work involved._

_A school of Cheep-Cheeps were jumping, which got Mario's attention: He went over and saw that the fishes were a little unease. The Cheep-Cheep explained That someone was in their part of the lake, **stationary**. Unmoving. They tried to move the mass out of the way, but the mass was tied to a rock by a vine. The Cheep-cheeps bit through the vine and moved the mass._

_Mario face turned pale and asked where the location was, The Cheep-Cheeps Nodded and showed the way with Mario diving in and following them._

_Daisy Shuddered remember seeing the state of Luigi that Morning: underweight, cold, lifeless._

_Mario was holding Luigi bridal style, seeing Luigi like that...Look so sickly...really really broke him._

_"It's alright Bro, I got you."_

_"Everything will be alright now."_

_He kept repeating those 2 phrases as Mario shuddered as sobs wreck his form, His grip on Luigi tighten._

_He didn't let go of Luigi even after going to the Mushroom castle, to the Doctor's even._

_Doctor Toadstool tried his best to convince Mario that Luigi was in good hands and That Luigi would be safe. Peach was right by Mario's side, through out this whole ordeal. When they were at the doctors office she put a comforting hand on Mario's back._

_Mario than carefully, as can be, lay down Luigi on the bed and stepped away from it._

_Doctor Toadstool carefully hooked Luigi up to a heart monitor, to show Mario that it's going to be alright. Luigi's still alive, Faintly. He wasn't **Dead.**_ _Doctor Toadstool's Nurses Helped with Luigi's Broken Jumping leg, Cleaning and Bandaging the deep self inflect wounds and also putting some heavy blankets On Luigi's cold body._

_*End of Flash Back*_

Peach then poured Mario a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks" Mario mumbled under his breath, still not breaking eye contact with the window as he took the glass and took a sip from it.

"Peach...This is all my fault."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...If..If only I stopped and really listened to him...Talked to him..."

Mario gripped the glass, tightly.

"Then, I could have a _better brother_."

The tension in the room, was thick: Peach stared at Mario, speechless.

Before, anyone can utter a word: The phone rang in the other room. Daisy went to answer it.

"Hello? Peach? Daisy? Mario? Anyone?"

"Daisy, here. Is Luigi..alright?"

_"Luigi, woke up."_

* * *

_**AuthorNote: This Chapter just hurt. My heart just hurts. I Hope, you guys are enjoying this Story. It's really fun for me and By the way, Anyone crying yet? Anyone? Anyways, Happy Late new year. I hope you guys are safe. Please be strict with hygiene. Seee you in the Next chapter~!** _


	6. Chapter 6: It's going to be alright now. (End)

Chapter 6: It's going to be alright now. (End)

The news of Luigi's awakening caught fire in the town and the kingdom: which lend to Luigi's hospital room beginning overrun with presents from everyone telling him to 'get well soon' and 'we miss you!'.

Mario and the girls had to maneuver carefully to get to Luigi's bedside: who was comfortably reading the cards that the toads worked so hard to make for him. Luigi's head snapped up to see his brother, a hot mess.

Mario had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, he looked like he didn't get sleep at all, his clothes were disarrayed, he didn't wear his trusty red cap.

"m-Mario?"

Mario went over and embraced Luigi in a tight hug, Luigi hugged back weakly which caused Mario to break down.

"I'm sorry for not stopping and talking to you, I wish I would have listened, I wish I would have been a better brother. I'm sorry."

Everything was coming out of Mario, he couldn't stop. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his family. His brother. His grip tightens, scared of letting go.

"And I apologize for leaving you behind."

Peach softly patted Mario's back which brought him back to his senses and let go of Luigi. Mario stepped back from him to give Luigi some space to breathe. Luigi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being dumb. I-I thought no one cared about me…"

Dasiy sighed and sat on Luigi's bed beside him, Peach and Mario sat in the chairs across from him.

"You Idoit.," Daisy grumbled as she turned to face him and flicked his nose

"Ow!" Luigi exclaimed as he covered up his nose with his right hand

"That's payback for making everyone worried sick...E-even me"

Tears welled up in Daisy's eyes as she hugged him as she let out an audible sob

"We all thought we lost you, for good. You big meanie!"

"I-If you were gone, then who would help me bake cakes with me and vent to?" Peach said as she let her tears fall onto her dress

"Who would play video games with me and joke around with?" Daisy hugged him tighter.

"Who would be my player 2, when I'm stuck in a tough spot?-" Mario sniffled, "-Who would be my brother? My Family If you were gone?"

Luigi didn't think this was going to affect everyone. God, he felt stupid for thinking he was a waste of air. Everyone is crying their eyes out because they were worried about him.

"I apologize for making you guys worry…It's not going to happen, again." Luigi said

"It better not," Mario said as he wiped his eyes

As Daisy let go of him, she and Peach agreed with Mario's statement.

"Oh, Peach, I need to go to the restroom, I think the brothers need a moment with each other."

Peach stood up and followed Daisy out the door to go to the restroom, she closed the room behind her.

* * *

"Look, Weegee, You can talk to your brother about anything…why?"

Luigi gripped the blanket and avoided his gaze

"I..I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I felt like a bother." He forced himself to speak up

"Well, you're not a bother, Not to me or anyone else. Look,-" Mario moved the chair closer to Luigi. "You can talk to me, The girls, the Toads, or even Bowser, we all are here for you. We all love you. If something is bothering you, don't hesitate to talk to either of us. I mean it."

"I..I wouldn't."

"Please… I mean it. If you have died, I don't know what I'll do..."

Mario then grabbed Luigi by his arms, startling him in the process.

"Listen, I love you, as a brother. We are family, and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Please. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Luigi started to cry as Mario pulled him into an embrace and started to pet his head.

"It's alright... You're alright. You won. No one is mad at you. You are loved by everyone. Even if you don't think so. You aren't a bother to anyone."

Luigi started to sob and Mario hushes him.

"Sshh...You have fought your battle and you won, you can breathe, easily now. You aren't alone. You never were."

"Hey remember, that one time Mom would make us cookies whenever we were feeling down?"

"Y-Yea I do...And Dad would make us milkshakes and tried to make us laugh."

"Oh yea, By corny jokes or putting whip cream up his nose to try and look like Gandalf."

"You still remember that?"

"Yep," Luigi said as he wiped his tears

A knock coming from the door interrupted them.

"Can we come in?" Peach asked

"Yea, sure," Luigi said

The door flew open to reveal Everyone; Peach is holding a picnic basket, Daisy, Koopa's, Bowser, the toads, and the enemies from different levels.

"Surprise!" Everyone cried out in union

Luigi was dumbfounded

"Everyone, why are you guys here?"

"For you! Luigi! Peach called us and explained everything. We all are here for you, ya know?" Bowser said

"Yep and the world wouldn't be the same without you." One of the toads said

Peach went over to the brothers and gave Mario the picnic basket, who handed it to Luigi and he opened it to reveal: Chocolate chip cookies and a scrapbook.

"I know, it's not much...But, we all made the scrapbook together to remind you, that everyone in this room loves you. You are loved. Luigi." Peach said

Luigi thumbed through the pages of the scrapbook: its full of past happy memories, which caused a grin to form on Luigi's face. He stopped at the last page, it was blank. Luigi looked up in confusion.

Luigi's eyes went to a toad holding a camera.

"Huh?"

"Silly, We all want to take a group picture, with you!" Peach said

"Huh?!"

* * *

"Is everyone situated?"

"Yea. I guess?"

"Can we do this already? My face hurts"

"Come on, Toad just set the timer!"

"Alright, for 10 seconds... It has been set!"

Toad ran to get into the picture, to not waste any time. He got into his spot and turned to face the camera.

"Alright, Everyone 'Cheese!'"

Everyone chorused back as everyone smiled, even if the room is a little small, everyone tried and somehow, everyone fitted in the room. Just before the count down ended, Daisy turned and kissed Luigi's cheek which caught him off guard. The flash went off, signaling the picture was taken.

* * *

Luigi stayed in the hospital for a month, to make sure he healed and was alright, mentally. After, the doctor saw improvements in Luigi's eating habits and also his mental state. The doctor felt like everything is going to be alright. Luigi has a lot of support from everyone even his "enemies".

When Luigi was discharged he turned around and waved 'bye' to the staff of the hospital, smiling brightly. The doctor raised his hand and waved back to him. He hoped Luigi takes care of himself.

Luigi spun around and embraced Daisy.

"Thank you For picking me up, My flower bud."

She giggled at his choice of a pet name for her and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, But I'm glad you're feeling better, Honey Bear."

They both held hands as they walked into the sunset.

"Oh, yea, By the way. I hope, you're hungry."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not really, Just wondering if your skinny butt can beat me in an eating contest."

"Ugh, Not everything is a race, Daisy."

"Then wheres the fun in that?"

"Not fun when you upchuck everything, My Flower Bud."

"Alright, then make a race afterward? close track?"

"With you vs me or with friends?"

"Hmm, With friends would be a lot funnier."

"What do you mean? Am I not fun?!"

"I was just joking!"

The happy couple's chatter keeps getting further and further away, soon they meet Peach and Mario at the gates talking about one thing or the other. Luigi smiled, He felt comfortable. He felt happy. He knew he wasn't alone. he ran up to keep up.

* * *

_**Author note (8/10/20) Thank you for reading this train wreck! I tried my best to come up with an ending for this story. I hope you guys don't think it was too rushed. Thank you. My heart is a little sad that this is the final chapter for this fanfiction. I will also upload this story on Ao3.** _

_**So, Did you guys like it? You guys staying safe? Thank you for staying this long, tbh. (sighs) I'll see you guys later then, Love you guys. Stay safe!** _


End file.
